


Where this shipping leads you - Part 5

by FinnSte_CorMa



Series: Where this ship(ping) leads you [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, FinnSte, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/pseuds/FinnSte_CorMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let´s say we´ve been sleeping next to you. Or we´ve been trying too” Saskia laughed.<br/>Steffi and Finn blushed. “Uhm…Oh…Sorry” was everything that came out of their mouths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where this shipping leads you - Part 5

Without any selfdefense Finn followed her. She turned on the water and started to shower him. While she took care of his cock she whispered  
“Tonight I would love to be slayed by the demon” into his ear.  
He kissed her. Bit her lip. “I guess that could be fun” Finn smirked.  
“So sad we have to go. I would love to start round 3” Steffi said.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel restaurant. As they saw their friends they decided to have breakfast with them.  
“Oh finally you found your way” Sami laughed. “We haven´t been sure you both would make it in time”  
“What?” Finn asked his best friend.  
“Let´s say we´ve been sleeping next to you. Or we´ve been trying too” Saskia laughed.  
Steffi and Finn blushed. “Uhm…Oh…Sorry” was everything that came out of their mouths.  
The rest of the breakfast was quite quiet. Finn and Steffi weren´t even able to look their friends in the eyes.  
“I think we´ll leave you alone now” Sami got up. “we´ll see us at the arena”

Finally Steffi found her words again  
“I am not really hungry anymore. Have we really been that loud Finn?”  
“Seems so.” He answered “Maybe I´ll find out more when I´m alone with Sami later. Already any plans for the day?”  
“I guess we´re doing some shopping. Should change my clothes. And here in Berlin I know some nice shops” Steffi said.

They stood up and left the hotel. As they arrived at the location their friends were already waiting for them.  
“Hey you made it” Sassi smiled. “So I´ll guess we´re leaving you guys alone now and have some girls fun”  
Steffi didn´t really know how to react. How to say goodbye to Finn. But he didn´t seem to have any doubts. He pulled her close and gave her a long and intense kiss.  
“See you later my queen”

“My Queen??” Sassi asked as the two girls had been on their way to the city.  
“Yes, cause I´m his shipping-queen.” Steffi smiled. “And sorry for uhm…you know” she blushed again.  
“For what? Everything is fine. I´m happy for you. At least he seems to be not that bad” Sassi laughed. “Sami just wanted to make some fun. So tell me. Is he THAT good?”  
“Better” Steffi whispered.  
“Okay don´t need to know more” her best friend smirked

 

“Have…have we really been that loud?” Steffi stuttered.  
“Let´s say, we didn´t need our alarm clock. But no reason to be ashamed. As long as it is good.  
Who knows if you ever get the chance again. Who cares about the people in the room next to you? Just enjoy it. Nothing else matters” her best friend tried to calm her down.  
“Yeah maybe you´re right. So tell me. You and Sami…one hotel room?” Steffi smirked.  
“Seriously?” Sassi asked. “Nothing. We just talked and had some fun.”  
“Had some fun? That´s how you call it?” Steffi joked.  
“Yes that´s how I call what we had. Don´t you think you would know if something happened? That you would have heard it?” Sassi winked  
“Oh really? You´ll make fun of it forever now, right?” Steffi bleated.  
“Hell yeah.” Sassi laughed.

After an extensive shopping trip the friends got back to the hotel. Took a shower, got something to eat and dressed up.  
As they arrived at the arena Finn was waiting for them.  
"You´re looking great my queen" Finn kissed Steffi.  
"Can´t wait to see you in the ring. And to meet the demon king later." Steffi whispered into his ear.  
"Ssssht" Finn whispered "I still have to fight. How should I concentrate with these thoughts on my mind?"  
"As if you haven´t been thinking about it" Steffi smirked.  
"Uhm could you save your flirting for later? It´s a bit cold" Saskia interrupted.

Finn gave them their tickets and disappeared in the backstage.  
The two friends really enjoyed the evening even Steffi was nervous as hell.  
Then his music hit. It felt like eternity until he finally arrived the front row. Their eyes met. A little smile on Finns face.  
"Focus Bálor focus" he told himself.  
"Need a bucket? You´re drooling." Sassi teased her friend.

It was the last match of the evening. Finn won. After the crowd left they made her way to the backstage area.  
Finn was right behind the curtain.  
"That was so damn hot" Steffi smiled at him. "You are damn hot"  
She took his hand and pulled him close.  
"I am still sweaty" Finn tried to get away.  
"Don´t care." Steffi sealed his lips with hers. Their tongues started to play with each other.  
"I´ll go and try to find Sami or someone else" Sassi left them knowing they didn´t even realize she´s gone.  
"I want you. NOW." Steffi whispered. "Anywhere we can go?"  
"I think we´ll find a place" Finn took her by the hand.

They went into the arena again. "I guess there will be a free seat for us somewhere"  
"Are you sure Finn?" She asked.  
"Yes why not? Somewhere in the back. No one will see us. Maybe just hear us" he joked.

He sat down. Pointed her to sit on his lap.  
They started kissing again. Their tongues played with each other. Finn started to massage her tits.  
Their kissing got more and more intense. Steffi pressed herself harder against his lap. Felt his cock crowing.  
She nibbled his ear. Bit his neck. Tasted the salty sweat on his neck. His cock grew even more.  
She started to massage him gently.  
"You´re driving me crazy" Finn moaned "Ever fucked in an arena?"  
"No. But we should try it" Steffi said as she pulled his pants down.  
"You´re right" Finn smirked "That skirt was a good choice my queen."  
Finn started to search for her panties.  
"Thought I wouldn´t need some" Steffi whispered.  
"Dirty girl" Finn smirked as he penetrated his hard rock cock slowly into her.  
With every movement he got deeper into her. Penetrated faster and harder into her.  
Steffi started to move her hips. They got faster and faster.  
Their kissing got more and more demanding. Their tongues playing wild. They increased they pace.  
Slowed down a bit. Just to get faster and harder again.  
Finn played with her nibbles. Bit into them.  
Steffi bit his neck. Their breath got faster. Their moaning louder.  
Finn increased his pace again. Penetrated deeper and deeper. As deep as he could.  
"Oh my god. How should I be silent?" Steffi moaned.  
Finn answered with a long and intense kiss.  
Their movements got faster and faster. Until they weren´t able to control themself anymore.  
Trying not to moan too loud Steffi bit Finns lip as her orgasm overcame her.

Exhausted and breathless they kept sitting there. Just kissing each other.


End file.
